


Trini, la de Sastrería

by Mereth



Series: Los otros Funcionarios del Tiempo [2]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Trinidad llegó a Madrid en 1890, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que acabaría trabajando fuera de su tiempo para un Ministerio secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trini, la de Sastrería

**Author's Note:**

> Mis conocimientos de costura se reducen a malos zurcidos y coser botones, así que por mucho que me haya informado puede haber errores. Lo mismo puede decirse sobre el Madrid de 1890, con el que además me he tomado alguna licencia narrativa que ya comento al final para quién le interese. Voy un poco a ciegas con esta historia, por lo que no sé si tendrá dos capítulos o más. Dependerá de lo que vaya surgiendo.
> 
> Para Lobazul, a la que braseo y voy a brasear de forma infinita con preguntas sobre Historia cuando Google me falla.

Trinidad García-la Trini para todo el mundo, incluidos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Toledo donde había nacido hacía más de un siglo-, aún se acordaba de su llegada a Madrid. Un Madrid que no era ni un tercio del de ahora, en que hípsters y ancianos conviven en barrios del centro tan castizos que parecen ser la misma esencia de Madrid y que cuando ella llegó con una maleta de cartón estaban fuera de la muralla.

Había llegado a la capital con apenas doce años, en busca de dinero que mandar a casa y el nombre de una tía que sólo conocía de oídas como única referencia.

 Su madre siempre hablaba de su hermana con la mezcla de envidia y lastima que los que se quedan siempre han tenido hacia quiénha debido que irse fuera del mundo conocido que eran las casas blancas del pueblo donde todos sus antepasados habían nacido, crecido y sido enterrados. La tía Angelita, que se había ido a Madrid a trabajar y claro, se había quedado para vestir santos, porque de la ciudad no podías esperar nada bueno. Pero la necesidad había apretado con la enfermedad de su padre y a Trini no le había quedado más remedio que partir en busca de su tía mientras su madre rezaba que ella no acabara también solterona y a saber en qué malas compañías.

Madrid le había parecido grande, sucia y ruidosa –pocas de las cosas que no habían cambiado si comparaba el Madrid de ahora con el de 1890-, pero absorbente y fascinante como nunca lo sería su pequeño pueblo. Y poco a poco, se había ido acostumbrando a su nueva vida: a vivir con su tía Angelita y varias mujeres más en una pensión en vez de la pequeña casa familiar, a sus compañeras modistillas en el taller de Lavapiés y a intentar mandar algo de dinero a su madre, aunque fuera escaso. A coser día tras día, pegando botones y cosiendo puños, aunque en el pueblo fuera conocida por su habilidad bordando y remendando la ropa de la santa local.

 

Y todo había seguido así, hasta el día que su tía Angelita la vio remendando con esmero y puntadas invisibles su otra falda, intentando que la gastada tela aguantara un poco más. Al menos lo suficiente para poder comprar tela con la siguiente paga y hacerse otra. 

-          ¿Cuándo sales de trabajar mañana, Trini?

-          A menos que haya algo urgente a las cinco, tía. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-          Vas a venir conmigo a la sastrería a ver a don Humberto. Estás desaprovechada en ese taller, muchacha.

Trinidad parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió antes de seguir cosiendo. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza a su tía no valía la pena llevarle la contraria, y además tenía curiosidad por ver la sastrería donde trabajaba. Lo que no sabía ese día, es que esa visita no le acabaría trayendo sólo un nuevo trabajo, sino la entrada a un mundo nuevo.

 No era sólo dejar de coser botones para volver al bordado y las puntadas. Ni aprender a coser piezas y crear trajes tan estrafalarios que no se pondría nunca, pero que a la gente pudiente de Madrid le encantaban para disfrazarse. No, la sastrería de don Humberto Cornejo era mucho más, como descubriría con el tiempo.

-          Trini- la llamó el encargado.

-          Dígame, don Esteban.

-          Don Humberto necesita que lleves este traje urgentemente a la plaza de la Cebada.-el encargado le entregó uno de los trajes recargados que estaban ultimamente de moda.- Cuando llegues a la puerta, pregunta por doña Irene. ¡Ah, y lleva tus cosas!

Trinidad asintió aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué tenía que llevarse las agujas para hacer de recadera. Aun así, la posibilidad de poder coger un coche de caballos hubiera sido suficiente para aceptar el viaje-como si tuviera posibilidad de decir que no, si te mandaban te tocaba ir-, pero tenía curiosidad por ver como era una de las casas de la gente que se podía permitir esas cosas. (Su madre siempre había dicho que su peor pecado era la curiosidad y eso que no llegó a saber en qué acabaría trabajando realmente su hija.)

 

El viaje fue rápido, incluso demasiado, con los caballos corriendo como si les persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, y haciendo que Trinidad llegara a temer que tuvieran un accidente. Pero susto aparte, consiguió llegar a su destino y encontrarse por primera vez con Irene Larra.

-          Doña Irene, me manda don Humberto, de la sastrería Cornejo.

 

La mujer rubia asintió observándola con seriedad, antes de pedir a una criada que recogiera el traje e invitarla a pasar a un salón. Trini miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando la decoración y el boato del edificio intentando no parecer una paleta desconcertada, aunque realmente lo fuera.

-          Don Humberto me ha hablado de ti. ¿Trini, verdad?

-          Sí, señora.

-          Dice que tienes mucha habilidad con la aguja y puedes hacer cualquier encargo que te proponga por raro que parezca.

-          Don Humberto es muy amable, yo sólo hago mi trabajo, señora.

-          Créeme hija, don Humberto es de todo menos amable y si habla maravillas de tu trabajo es por algo. Ha hecho que vengas porque aparte de necesitar el traje que has traído tengo un encargo y dice que tú eres capaz de realizarlo.

 

Trinidad se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, mientras doña Irene abría la puerta.

-          Emilia, trae el vestido, por favor.

 

El vestido resultó ser una tela tan recargada de brocados dorados que a Trinidad sólo se le podía ocurrir que pertenecieran a una reina o una dama antigua. O a una noble con demasiado tiempo y dinero que gastar. Irene le dejó el pesado traje en los brazos y en seguida observó el problema. Un desgarro en la espalda, que si no fuera imposible, le haría pensar que la dueña había sido apuñalada.

 

-          Como puedes ver la tela ha cedido y así no se puede usar. Conseguir otro llevaría tiempo y dinero del que ahora mismo no disponemos.-explicó doña Irene sin ambages- ¿Crees que podrías arreglarlo sin que se notara?

-          Completamente sin que se note, no sé doña Irene. No hago milagros. Pero sí puedo hacer que no se vea si no se fijan demasiado.

-          Valdrá. Lo necesitamos para dentro de dos horas.

 

Trinidad tragó saliva, amedrentada. Iba a ser una gran cantidad de trabajo.

 

-          Podría tenerlo, pero ¿mi trabajo para don Humberto?

-          ¿No te he dicho ya que él te ha recomendado? No hace falta ni que te marches puedes empezar aquí mismo.

-          ¿Pero. Ahora?

-          ¿No has traído tus agujas y tijeras?

-          Sí, me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero…

-          Emilia tiene hilo. Estará esperándote fuera para llevarte a un sitio tranquilo. En dos horas iré a buscarte.

 

Trinidad siguió a la sirvienta, con la sensación de que se enfrentaba a una prueba, una prueba de la que no sabría el resultado hasta que, dos horas después, Irene inspeccionó el vestido minuciosamente.

 

-          Perfecto. Humberto tenía razón.-murmuró antes de abrir la puerta- Emilia, manda esto a Sastrería, diles que ya está arreglado y que va a la misión al XVIII de esta tarde. ¡Rápido!.

 

Trinidad vio a la sirvienta escabullirse sin entender nada.

-          Dime, Trini. ¿qué te parecería coser cosas así todos los días? Ver cosas nuevas y hablar con gente de otros lugares.

-          Me encantaría doña Irene, pero…

-          No te preocupes, ven conmigo. Ya hablaré yo con don Humberto.  Acabas de ser contratada por el Ministerio del Tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cornejo aparece nombrado en el primer capítulo del Ministerio del Tiempo por Salvador. La Sastrería Cornejo es una sastrería real (y una de las más importantes a nivel mundial en vestuario para cine y TV) y se encuentra en Madrid. Humberto Cornejo fue su fundador, pero esto ocurrió en 1930 así que lo he adelantado un poco.
> 
> El edificio al que mandan a Trini sería el decrépito edificio abandonado que nos muestra la serie y que esconde el Ministerio del Tiempo. A finales del XIX era un cuartel de la Guardia Civil, pero para mi historia he decidido dejarlo como lo que fue anteriormente: el palacio donde vivió la mujer de Godoy.


End file.
